


Paintings On These Walls

by AngelaTommo



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Slapping, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaTommo/pseuds/AngelaTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I look at Sal and think he's prettier than any of these paintings on these walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paintings On These Walls

**Author's Note:**

> 4 my loving thot crew.

I should have stayed home. I should have never left the comfort of my warm bed. I should have turned my alarm off, closed my eyes, and continued my hot and steamy dream of James Franco making me take it from behind. I should have done all of those things but instead I sit in my Geometry class. No longer in the safety of my own bed, but on a metal chair that's as cold as the artic. I come late to class as always, the teacher never comes on time (oh the irony) so I'm never in rush. I throw my hoodie over my eyes and lean back in my chair as I raise the volume on my phone to the highest setting- drowning out every single asshole in the room. I have nothing against the students in particular, but I never fit in with this generation. While kids were out at parties, getting drunk, creating amazing life long memories- I stay in my room watching old school stand up comedy. I'm not a complete loner though, I do have two friends back in Seattle. Angela and Layla. 

I was never the popular type, but I always had friends. Up until high school when my parents thought it would be a great idea to move to the smallest, dirtiest place they could think of.. Staten Island. No, not the city, not New Jersey or even Brooklyn for that matter.. STATEN ISLAND. I shake my thoughts aside as Adele's "Hello" comes on my playlist. I hold back belting the lyrics from my seat as I tap my foot instead. That's when I feel it. A warm sensation on my shoulder. I quickly remove my headphones and look up to see man standing before me. Dressed in a plain black T-Shirt with black jeans and sneakers. Everything about him looked clean. His hair gelled perfectly and he displayed the perfect amount of stubble any girl dreamed about. 

"What?" I say, looking around to see my classmates laugh at me. The man smiles. "I said, you must be enjoying your sleep." 

I squint my eyes slightly and raise up from my slouched position. "Well actually," I clear my throat and put on my sassiest of faces "I was enjoying it. Adele was blessing my ears with her beautiful voice until I was interrupted." The man laughs, and wow. That laugh can be contagious. I don't mean to, but I start laughing also. 

"Well, I hope you'll forgive me." He turns his attention away from me and faces the head of the classroom. "My name is Sal, but you guys are forced to call me Mr.Vulcano." he begins to spell out his name onto the whiteboard in blue marker. And maybe I was checking out his ass. Maybe. "I'll be your substitute teacher for today. You're teacher Mr. Matthews got the flu this morning. He'll be back tomorrow though so no need to worry." the class stares blankly. "Wow relax guys hes gonna be okay I assure you!" Sal exaggerates, throwing his hands in the air. Im the only one to laugh at the joke and he seems to notice, directing his eyes to me and smiling. "Atleast miss tired over here got it."

"It's actually Chloe." I roll my eyes in exaggeration. Sal rolls his right back "Well, miss chloe. You out of everyone are going to be excited for this..." He takes a pause and looks around the room. "Were all going to an art museum!" 

The class stares in silence. One kid from the back speaks up "What's that gotta do with Geometry?" Everyone laughs.

"Would you rather do equations?" Sal raises an eyebrow. "Didn't think so. Everyone grab your things the bus is outside." He bends down and grabs his duffle bag, taking out a water and sipping it. I don't mean to, but I cant help but to stare at the way he drinks. His eyes fluttering shut and his head leaning back. I can see his adams apple jump as he swallows. When he removes the bottle from his lips they're wet and plump. He grazes his tongue along his bottom lip, collecting any water that lay there. Wow, I've never been so turned on by someone simply drinking water. Sal catches on to my staring and darts his eyes towards me. I quickly look down, pretending to be packing my things together, but I know he's watching me. I can feel his eyes on me. I take a deep breath and throw my coat on, wrapping a beige scarf around my neck to hide my shame. I'm the last one out of the room and Sal is holding the door for me as I step out of the classroom. He smells of mens gell and a light cologne. I breathe in deep and hold my breath, savoring the smell. 

"You're welcome." I hear him call as I walk past, too focused on how fucking amazing he smelt. I turn my head and smile, throwing a quick "Thanks!" as I find my way to the bus. 

\--  
"Alright is everyone here?! Head count!" Sal says as we all take our seats on the bus. The air is frigid and the seats aren't any better than the classroom. I sit alone in the back of the bus where I can be in peace. I turn my head to look out the window and see beautiful colors of winter. Dark browns, whites, and blues. It's my favorite time of the year. I turn my focus back onto Sal. He's coming row by row to count if everyone got on the bus. He slowly makes his way to me, and of course im the last one yet again, he places his hand onto my head and says "19! we're all here, take it away driver!" he yells to the front where the old man who drives the bus is sitting. He throws back a thumbs up and starts the bus, pulling out of the parking lot. Sal decides to sit next to me and my hear begins to beat fast. Why me? Why does this happen to me? Why do I get so attracted to people i'll never have a chance with? He's clearly older than I am. I turn my head to look at him. His crows feet showing promptly beside his beautiful brown eyes. A few greys show through his perfectly styled black hair. I dart my eyes away when he turns to look at me. 

"Don't look too excited." he smiles, patting my shoulder. I mentally scream. 

"How can I contain myself? We're going to an art museum!" I shout mockingly. I mean to keep up the sarcastic attitude but I take a glance at Sals facial expression and lose myself in a fit of laughter. Sals face Is a combination of hurt and trying not to smile. I wish I got a picture. it would be my lock screen forever. 

"That's the problem with you kids.. can never appreciate art." He shakes his head, looking around the bus full of students. 

"Us kids?" I ask, "You don't look old yourself. You don't have the right to use that term."

He does a mixture of a scoff and a laugh, "I'm flattered, but I'm not as young as you think I am, hun." 

I mentally punch myself in the face because he called me hun. "Oh yeah? How old are you?"

He laughs and looks at me. "I'm not supposed to be telling you this." 

I roll my eyes. "Why? I'm pretty sure the principle is a few miles back." I fold my arms "You don't trust me?"

"I don't even know you're name!" He smiles. He doesn't mean it in a mean way, but it still hurts. And I guess he can tell because he answers the question anyways.

"39."

I smile. "See, was that so hard?" 

Sal rolls his eyes before the bus goes over a large bump in the road, causing everyone to jump out of there seats for a second. The bus arrupts in fits of laughter but im in fits of trying to control myself from orgasming in my pants because now our legs are touching and he's not moving it and neither am I and our legs are STILL TOUCHING AND HE DOESNT SEEM TO MIND AND HEY THATS GOOD BECAUSE NEITHER DO I AND OH MY GOD. I quickly pull out my phone from my pocket and type in my friends names, starting a group chat.

Me: (12:04PM)  
GUYS I GOT A HOT SUBSTITUTE TEACHER AND HES FUNNY AND HOT AND WERE ON THE BUS AND HES SITTING NEXT TO ME AND HES HOT AND OUR LEGS ARE TOUCHING AND HES HOT.

Layla: (12:06PM) aye get that dick

Angela: (12:07PM) LOL!! ask him if we can orgy

 

I quickly shut my phone off, afraid he can see the texts pouring in about getting his dick and orgys in his house. I take the time to relish in the touch of his warm thigh on mine. Maybe its not actually warm, maybe it's just him that's making me feel warm. His eyes his nose his ears his lips. Everything is so warm even when its colder than the artic outside. 

The bus pulls up to the front of the museum and I cry inside when Sal gets up, his thigh leaving mine. I shudder at the sudden cold. We all exit the bus and make our way to the front of the museum where Sal is holding the door for us. Of course, I'm last once again as I walk past I make sure to say thank you this time, and he throws a wink at me before walking past to the front desk to sign the class in for the tour. 

Maybe this isn't impossible. I mean, hes showing hes into me in SOME way. or maybe its just my brain playing jokes on me. The tour begins and I try to fight with my eyes to keep them open. Although I've mastered the skill of sleeping with my eyes open, I don't think I can. All I can keep my attention on is black hair, cute big tummy, sexy dimples and fuck I need to have him. As the tour continues I manage to make my way closer to sal, I stand beside him as the guide is describing some stupid painting I could care less about. 

In the midst of my thoughts, sal leans over and whispers into my ear "What do you think of that?" 

I shiver at his warm breath hitting my cold neck. His arm gently grazing against mine. "Well," I take a look at the painting on the wall. It's scribbles of different colors. It looks as if the artist was sleeping and had a bad dream and threw his paint all over the place. "I think my dog made a painting like that once." 

Sal shakes his head, throwing a hand over his mouth to silence his laugh. A sudden pang of glory rises in me, that I can make him laugh so easily. 

"Is it always this easy to make you laugh, Sal?" I smile and scoot my way closer to him as the guide begins to show us to the next painting. 

"Not always." He says, and I can tell he's lying by the smirk he tries to hide but fails. "Also, you're supposed to call me Mr. Vulcano."

"Well, I'm supposed to but here's the thing about me," I pause to look him in the eyes, removing all of the tone of joking. "I don't like to do what I'm supposed to."

His smile drops and I see his posture change. His pupils dilate and his back tenses. It's so fucking hot. He looks at my classmates, assuring they're focused somewhere else rather than the back where we are before he leans in, his lips grazing my ear so gently, but enough to make my eyes flutter close. "Maybe I should teach you how to obey rules."

And fuck.

Fuck. This can't be real. He cant have just said that. This is a dream and I'm going to wake up in class with Mr. Matthews writing me up for detention because I fell asleep during his lecture. Yep, that has to be it. 

But its' not. The guide moves us along to the next painting. The class gathers around it to observe while me and sal stay in the back and I think to myself Sal is the only art I want to observe. 

"Maybe you should." I whisper back after finally regaining my voice. I turn to look at him. "I have to use the bathroom. I shouldn't go alone right? Isn't that one of the rules?" I say smirking slightly as I start to walk away on my own, making sure to strut my ass as I walk past Sal. I look back to see him starting at it as I expected before he turns to the guide, whispering into his ear before he starts to follow me. 

When we're far enough from the class and the public eye, I feel hands trail along my hips. My eyes shut close for a second before finding view of the bathrooms. I grab the hands that are gripping my waist before stopping directly i front of the bathroom. Sal stops abruptly as I push my ass back against his crotch. "Are you going to teach me a lesson for not listening to the rules," I push back harder onto his dick, i can feel the outline of him hardening through his pants against my ass, "Mr, Vulcano?".

Sal groans, deciding he had enough, he pushes me into the bathroom and slams me against the door, sliding a hand down my waist to lock it behind me. He grinds his hips onto me as he puts his face to mine, our lips never making contact but brushing against each other. His trails his tongue along my cheek and down to my neck. I remove my scarf so he can have better access to my neck as he licks stripes along it, pushing his teeth into it slightly, making sure to leave no marks. 

"Now you wanna call me Mr. Vulcano?" I ruts his hips into mine "too late for that. I don't think you've learned your lesson."

I throw my head back as his hands find my ass, grabbing hard before laying a slap on it. I moan loudly, being sure to people can hear. I want the whole world to hear. Sal lifts me by my legs, bringing me over to the sinks and placing me onto the counter. He runs his hands along my body, bending his legs to bring his face down my boobs, to my stomach, and to my crotch. He comes back up and finally places his lips on mine. I open my mouth allowing his tongue to slip in smoothly as if it was made for him. It's sloppy and wet, my hands are traveling all over his body, pulling him closer to slide my hands down his shirt to his pants, grabbing onto his hardening cock. He moans into my mouth, uttering a quick "fuck" before his teeth are grabbing at my bottom lip. I moan and run my fingers through his hair with my free hand. 

"Why don't you stop playing games and fucking punish me already." I hiss into his lips. He laughs, but this time it isn't a sweet laugh, it isn't because he found me funny. This laugh is something else. It's sexy and drawn out, his cheeks are beating red, along with his lips that are now plump. 

"Look at you making the rules already. I'm the teacher here, I'll fucking tell you what i'm going to do and you're going to listen isn't that right princess." Sal says as he grabs onto my cheeks roughly, causing my lips to turn into the duck face. I groan and rut my hips up against his cock again. His head rolls back and comes up quick as he starts taking my shirt off, kissing my chest before undoing my bra and throwing it to the floor. "Fucking shit." He says, stepping back to look at my boobs, before coming right back and placing his mouth against my nipples. His tongue lapping perfectly against them, making my eyes roll to the back of my head. He does this for a while. Until my nipples are red and sore, until theirs sweating along my forehead and my moans are too loud. 

"Look at you," Sal says dipping his head between my neck to lap over it once more, "You just want everyone to know don't you? Wish everyone could have a front row seat to this?" 

I moan grabbing his hair tightly between my fingers as he relentlessly bites along my neck. My eyes snap open when he lifts me off the counter and pulls my pants down quickly. He pushes my back down so im leaning over the counter, my head pressed against the glass. "fuck" i grunt as i arch my back waiting for him to do something. 

"I need to make you more responsive, baby." He says as he rubs his hands along my ass and back. "gotta make sure you know who's in charge." He brings his hand up before slamming it back down quickly, making the room echo. I yelp, not in pain but in so much pleasure. "FUCK!" 

"Yeah that's more like it," He brings his hand up again and brings it down just as quickly.

My eyes clench close "Fucking shit yes daddy harder please!" I scream, my hands gripping onto the sink in front of me for support. If i let go my legs would turn to jelly. 

"What'd you call me?" he stops, his hand lingering against my sensitive skin. His touch cold along the redness of my cheek. 

"Daddy." I whimper, pushing my ass against his hand asking for more. 

"Holy shit" he takes in a breath trying to control himself. "You love this don't you? Love getting spanked by an older guy? Love having him touch you all over?"

"Yesyesyesyes" Is all I can manage to say. 

"Yeah i bet you do." Sal says as he begins to take off his shirt, and i cant help but to find myself staring at his perfect stomach. I start to turn around to touch him because fuck i need to touch him and that only leaves me with another slap against my ass. 

"Did i say you can move?" Sal says as he unbuckles his jeans and slides them off, his hard on showing though his boxers along with a wet spot from the pre cum. 

"I'm sorry daddy im so sorry but I just wanna touch daddy please let me touch." I whimper, trying to still look at his perfect body. 

"Alright," Sal takes a deep breath "come here. Get on your knees."

I smile and quickly listen, dropping to my knees in front of him. I know what I have to do so I slide his boxers down, his cock popping out and slapping against his stomach. I'm practically drooling just looking at how perfectly red it is, how achingly hard I made him. I smile with a sense of accomplishment and take the head of his cock in my mouth, lapping my tongue around the tip slowly, making sure to drag out my movements. It's his turn to beg. 

I bring my hand up, traveling it across his inner thigh before cupping his balls. 

"Shit." Sal hisses and grabs my hair tightly, bringing my mouth deeper onto him. I feel his dick twitch in my mouth so i hallow out my cheeks and take him all in until my nose is pressing against his stomach. 

"Fucking shit, that's it princess, such a good girl." Sal says as he grabs onto my hair harder. When i feel my eyes start to water i come off him, saliva sticking to my lips. 

"Bend over the sink again babygirl." He says, and i raise from my knees and do as I'm told. "Good girl, now you're listening to the rules. Only when you want something. How badly do you want me to fuck you?" 

"So so bad daddy, please please fuck me." I whimper looking back at him. 

Sal drops to his knees quickly to lick a strip along my vagina. My legs buckle and i lose my balance but sals hands are gripping onto my hips, keeping me balanced. He continues to lick and suck along my pussy, my thighs starting to shake. "Shit shit please fuck me please" i beg him. 

He lifts up and runs a hand along my and up to my neck and grabs my hair, pulling my neck back so he can kiss me. Our tongue glide against each other before I feel his cock slide along my clit and pushes into me. My eyes roll to the back of my head and I moan into Sals mouth. He stays there for a minute, allowing me to get comfortable.  
His sweet side starts to show, instead of rough slaps along my ass he's gently rubbing along the hand marks. Instead of foul words he's whispering "good girl that's a good girl, you're doing so well princess."

Once i'm relaxed enough i move my hips back, slipping further down onto him. "move daddy i'm okay just move."

His pulls his hips back and slams them back down, causing my body to hitch forward. "Shit yes!" I scream, my breath fogging the mirror.   
Just as quickly as he enters me, he exits. Slamming back into me, the sound of skin on skin echos the room. He starts going at a faster pace, our breathing becoming louder.

"You like that? You're such a slut, taking it in a fucking bathroom at an art museum." He says, his rougher side coming back out. I groan loud and nod my head. His hand slapping my ass again like before. "Fucking words, answer me in words." 

"Yes yes I love it so much, I'm a slut for y- fuck!" I say as he slams into my G-spot, causing my thighs to shake. "Shitshitshit yes"

Sal catches on and continues to slam in the same spot at a relentless pace. My eyes roll into the back of my head. 

"Fucking shit, I'm gonna cum" Sal says and he pulls my hair harder, quickening his pace. 

I take this opportunity to start my dirty talk. "Fucking shit daddy, you're giving it to me so good. Fuck, you fill my up so nice, make me feel so good." 

I hear him groan loudly, "please daddy please cum. Cum all over my ass." And that's what does it, he pulls out, his cum spilling onto my ass as he groans and breaths heavily.

We stay like that for minutes. Getting ourselves together before Sal grabs a paper towel and water and begins to clean me. My legs too tired to move and my voice too wrecked to speak. I just lay there, allowing him to clean me and gather my clothes as I catch my breath. He places soft kisses along my back and up to my cheek. "Let me dress you princess."  
I nod and stand up straight, he puts his hands on my hips and lifts me onto the counter once again. He finds my bra and hands it to me with a shy smile. "I would put it on you but," he looks down "I'm not sure how to hook it." 

I giggle warmly and wrap my arm around his neck pulling him close, "Maybe one day I can teach you." I whisper into his ear. He smiles and kisses me lightly before sliding my underwear up my legs and then my pants. He grabs my shirt from where he once threw it, "lift your arms." I do as i'm told as he slips the fabric through them and tugs down lightly to place the shirt on. He then dresses himself as i fix my hair in the mirror. 

He pulls out his watch and checks the time. "Shit!" i turn to look at him with a confused look. "The tours over in 2 minutes lets go." He grabs my hand and drags me out of the bathroom. We find the rest of the class and slowly join back in, making sure no one notices. I stand away from him, but still make eye contact. He looks completely wrecked. His hair still undone his cheeks vibrant red and his shirt wrinkled. I pull out my phone and snap a picture of him and send it to my friends.

Me:(2:10PM)  
We had a good time making art in the bathrooms. :) 

I press send and laugh to myself. 

And I look at Sal and think he's prettier than any painting on these walls. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed home.


End file.
